Stepping Stones
by Holy Philippine Empire
Summary: This will be adopted.


This is a non profit fan based parody and all rights belong to their respective owners and publishers. Please support the official release.

#MangerSpoilersBelow  
#AlternativeUniverseFiction

 **Stepping Stones**

" **Prologue"**

It's been long time had fun liked this.

" _E_ _rmm... I'm Sōma Yukihira. Truth be told, I didn't expect to be admitted in this academy. I don't plan on losing to some bunch who never stood in front of clients. I'll use all of you as stepping stones. Now that I'm here, I'll take the top."_

Nakiri Senzaemon smirked at that memory like it was only yesterday.

* * *

"It's… impossible!" Urara Kawashima screamed in horror. Stuttering as the brainwashed Emcee stared at the scoreboard that dictated the results of the final bout. For all of her years being the confident idol host of the academy, a severe case of stage fright was consuming her. She wasn't alone though; as the spectating students were also hyperventilating, looking on with depressed and scared expressions of shock.

There they looked on the broken image of their First Seat, Tsukasa Eishi; a cold and depressing stare was all he could give, eyes covered by his white, disheveled hair.

"Central Lost?! Did… Tsukasa-senpai and Rindo-senpai had fallen?!" one brave Central student stuttered.

Murmurs of disbelief, outcries, shout of protest, and panic was evident across the large stadium. The eliminated Elite Ten members weren't exempted from the results as they wee wearing gobsmacked impressions, their minds failing to comprehend their situation; it was impossible to think that, the two faces of Totsuki… was defeated. Eizan, the money-loving yankee, could only mutter insensible grunts and sentences. Hands clutching dangerously on his phone.

The three central recruits, fell on their knees, their efforts gone to waste. Once smug faces now replaced with disgraced and tear-stricken complexions.

Momo Akanegakubo, the pastry master, hugged her stuffed toy in earnest, expression both blank and emotionless.

The honorable samurai, Somei Saito, formed a small smile, savoring his lost with pride and acceptance. Folding his arms in acknowledgment. Kinokuni Nene, on the other hand, removed her glasses, her logic failing , her thoughts barely understanding their predicament. Looking up the scoreboard with a silent gaze.

 **Eishi Tsukasa (Eliminated)**

 **V.S**

 **Erina Nakiri and Soma Yukihira (Winner)  
2-1**

 **Result: The Rebels Win the Regimental** **de** **Cuisine.**

The green-haired Second Year, nodded in bitterness, eyes now turned to the budding duo a few yards from her.

The main reason why they lost. The undisputed synergy of Erina and Yukihira. She gazed at the bitter sight with regret and acceptance. Kinokuni then put her attention at one of the last Central members to be eliminated... the second seat, Kobayashi Rindo.

The red head continues her fanged smirk with an aloof disposition, like observing an expensive and valuable art portrait, arms playfully hidden by her dress pockets. Her hair bounded by her ribbon in a messy ponytail. Rindo then noticed her staring and retorted with a condescending grin, her yellow, reptilian eyes penetrating the traditional chef, showcasing Kobayashi's insatiable unpredictability, making Nene unconsciously backing in fear.

"I was right alright, this whole event was actually enjoyable.~" Rindo sang.

"Why? Why is Rindo still gleaming to a fault? She just lost her…" Nene thought, not noticing her colleague sneaking up on her.

"Why indeed, hmm?" Isshiki rhetorically questioned, making his friend almost slipping her glasses. "The hell Isshiki!" she fired before blushing as the young man was still wearing his fundoshi.

He laughed. "Are you blushing Nene-chan?" Isshiki teased.

As the two started to bicker, the two remaining rebels could only stare at the judge's verdict. Erina's eyes widen in pleasant surprise; they did it, they actually beaten Tsukasa in a shokugeki. The God's Tongue huffed in exhaustion, hands on her bending knees. She then gazed at her partner, the son of her idol wearing a dog-tired expression as he laid on the kitchen floor, chuckling like a madman.

"We did it, Nakiri! We actually won!" Soma remarked.

Erina shook her head."I couldn't have done it without you Yukihira-kun." she softly spoke.

Urara could only bark nonsensical groans in her anger. "It's impossible! There must be foul play here! Central would never-" she started before stopping once more, as she identified the former headmaster, Nakiri Senzaemon, clawed the microphone from her fingers. "That would be enough of that, young lady." the old master said with a stern expression.

He then stalked towards the center of the arena and fixated on the three judges, one of which was his exiled son-in-law. "Now that you had witnessed yourselves! All of you students of Central… the fruits being harvested from this Regiment de Cuisine!" Senzaemon then gestured with strong arm at the Judge's table.

The two High Class W.G.O buxom beauties lay in an orgasmic state, their voluptuous bodies twitched in eagerness. Their hands barely pressing the button to indicate the victors. At their table, lay six, clean plates; only a few traces of sauce was left from the meal..

The Devil Food king could only let out a victorious chuckle at the current headmaster. Nakiri Azami, could not even raise his head up high, his gloved hand still holding up his golden utensil.

"I am here to proudly announce… the winners of the Final Bout are Yukihira Soma and Nakiri Erina!" his booming voice finally silenced the protesting crowd.

Azami stood up abruptly, not even bothering to clean his food-ridden chin, taking his valuable coat, and began to march out from the arena; leaving the women in their euphoria. Courage and Decora, the best of WGO can offer, fainted from the heavenly taste of Nakiri's final dish as their hands were still pressing the button in their table.

"The Rebels won fair and square! Let the true Gems reap their spoils from this pathetic excuse of a revolution! They will now be succeeding as the new Elite Ten of Totsuki!" he shouted, his demeanor firing up. No central student, faculty, nor sponsor dared to question the former headmaster.

"Yukihira Soma!" a medley of boisterous voices cried out.

Soma could stare bug-eyed, as he was dog-piled by the Polar Star residents, who once again, broke free from their self-incarcerated cage. All of them spilling out tears of joy and outmost praise for their heroes' valiant stand against the Azami Regime.

"Soma-kun you magnificent bastard!"

Soma could watch in comedic horror as the male Polar Star members (except for Shun) rewarded him with a bone-crushing dogpile.

Erina could only chuckle, her confidence ever increasing for she was finally free from the shackles that her demented father put her through. Seeing him wearing a grief-stricken expression, and leaving the arena in cowardly fashion was her true victory in this momentous occasion. The honey blonde then set her sights on the Polar Dorm Students, Hayama, Alice, and Kurokiba wearing relieved and heartwarming complexions. She then made a short chuckle as her sous chef was being manhandled by the men in their dance of happiness. Erina was still taken aback from her senior, Satoshi Isshiki, was prancing around the kitchen area in nothing but his sacred fundoshi, making her a little uncomfortable.

"We did it, Nakiri. Thanks for being awesome back there; you saved all of our butts today." a boyish praise was muttered by the redheaded boy. Still wearing a tired, yet beaming grin.

"Well. Even though basically stole my cooking style… a win is a win. And nothing can change that."

Erina had to admit, she blushed from the complimenting, giving him a half-serious flick of her blonde hair. And giving off a uncharacteristic grin.

Thank you…"

Soma the smirked from her gesture.

"... Soma-kun"

"Hey, you said my first name now. Does that mean I can call you Erina now, cause it gets pretty confusing when I call you and your cousin Nakiri at the same time." he joked.

A tick mark started to form in heiress' forehead but soon vanished. "Oh what the heck. You can call me Erina-sama, you'll be honored in giving me that title." she flauntingly remarked.

"Hold the heck up! Your self-proclaimed " **Delinquent Daughter Style** " would only delay the inevitable! Just you wait, Nakiri!" he retorted.

"Oh please, you were an amateur on your own cooking exploits, while I merely perfected it to my making." Erina haughtily teased, seemingly unaffected as both Hisako and Alice were practically hugging her thighs in gratitude.

* * *

"~Yes. Well, it was fun while it lasted Tsukasa… let the youngsters have their fun."

Eishi glared at his best friend's nonchalance.

"We are going to be expunged in the Elite Ten." Tsukasa said in a quiet and dejected manner.

Rindo shrugged. Indifferent to her over glorified rank.

"We already proved we're the best, Eishi. Accept it with pride and with a grin. Azami's finished. The new Elite Ten will predictably purge any sort of Central influence." she replied in a bored tone while removing her ponytail band and letting her raspberry hair free.

"What are you going to do?" the white knight sighed.

Rindo's eyes perked up a little, subconsciously staring at the monitor above them, observing the celebrating Rebels. Most specifically… Yukihira Soma.

" _He's quite interesting fellow indeed… even moreso than Kuga…"_

"Nothing interesting." she lied.

Kobayashi strutted past Eishi, heading towards the exit of the stadium.

" _I'll use all of you as stepping stones. Now that I'm here, I'll take the top."_

The redhead smirked, golden pupils gleam in fascination of remembering the Diner chef's bold claim earlier that year.

"Stepping stones… let's see Yukihira Soma. I think I'll have one last ride before graduating afterall…" she mused.

 **To Be Continued**

(Kyokyo Jitsujitsu by Nano Ripe)

 _Seiten hibiku hekireki senkou kuramu sonokan ni_

 _Kesshite oto o tatezu ni jitto shinobiyoru kage_

 _Damashi damasarete ushinatta nonoshiri nonoshirarete ubatta_

 _Mamoru beki seigi o suriherashite kachitoru mono nado nai_

 _Kago no naka kara miageta sora ameagari no ao no mabushisa ni_

 _Torawareta mama ja irarenai mukashibanashi nara sutete_

 _Shitagau beki wa hoka demo nai tsukiugokasu hodo no honnou da_

 _Boku wa boku janakya irarenai kawareru hodo kiyou janai sa_

 _Aaah!~_

 _ **Rindo will Return**_

* * *

 **Author' Note:**

I am back with a new Shokugeki no Soma fanfiction story! And this time… this will be never be discontinued!

This would be a light taste of what's to come in this new Reboot/Rewrite of my discontinued "I Like You Senpai" in the form of this small Prologue.

I'll hope it would be a fun experience with all of you readers!

Have a Nice Day!

Pairing: Rindo/Soma


End file.
